


You’re Happy Now

by SaltyDonuts



Series: We’ll Be Okay [2]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal(mentioned), Peter Parker/Concussions, Reunions, these boys love each other so much, tony misses peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyDonuts/pseuds/SaltyDonuts
Summary: He added one more name. A name Tony missed saying.Peter B. ParkerThey hadn’t talked in a decade.———That’s when Tony saw it. Two identical silver rings on their ring fingers.Tony almost choked on air.They were married.****This is supposed to be an add-on type thing to my other story At Least You’re Here, but you can definitely read it as a stand-alone.Thanks to @roseofdarkness469 for the idea:)
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark(mentioned), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Series: We’ll Be Okay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990696
Comments: 8
Kudos: 198





	You’re Happy Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseofdarkness469](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseofdarkness469/gifts).



> Again, thanks to @roseofdarkness469 for commenting the idea on my other story! Hope you guys enjoy the spideytorch fluff!

Tony didn’t know why he did it. He really didn’t. It was almost like an unconscious decision. 

He was hosting a massive dinner party with other heroes and others in that world. The party was going to be at the Avengers Compound celebrating all the heroes finally being on good terms. The Civil War and other huge disagreements were settled down. It was the rest of the Avengers, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, and a few others. When Tony made the invite list, it was scarily long. But, it didn’t feel complete. 

He added one more name. A name Tony missed saying.

_Peter B. Parker_

They hadn’t talked in a decade. They had only ever interacted briefly in battles. It wasn’t that Tony disliked Spider-man, they just weren’t on speaking terms. Not after Tony had that massive breakdown all those years ago that only Pepper and Rhodey knew about. He never blamed Peter for cutting off ties, but it still made his chest a little tight every time Spider-man helped out. Now that Tony’s thought about it, it had actually been a few years since he last saw Peter in action. In general, actually, because he never saw him out of suit anymore. 

It made Tony sad to think about it. How he had once been a mentor to Peter, and now he was a stranger. A famous face Peter probably only saw on screens now. 

He gulped and e-mailed the invite list to Pepper. It shouldn’t be too awkward, right? Tony was in his mid-fifties, and Peter was probably in his late twenties. They were both adults. 

Who knows? Maybe they’ll get a chance to finally reconnect a bit after all these years. 

Most likely, they’ll avoid each other. If Peter even showed up. Tony let out a disappointed sigh. 

———

It was finally that night. Granted, Tony spent most of it laughing and drinking with the Avengers, a couple of X-men, and Reed Richards. He had completely forgotten about having invited Peter.

That is until Tony heard him raise his voice. 

Tony was taking a break alone in a random table. Nearby, oblivious of Tony, he heard Peter seemingly arguing with someone. 

“No, I’m not an alcohol virgin, and you know this.”

“Then drink something! Let go a little, Pete, c’mon.” Ah, it was with Johnny Storm. 

“The stuff here probably isn’t even that good.” Wow, okay, Tony was a little offended now. 

“How come you drank at the wedding then?”

“That’s different-“

“Fine. I’ll go get us some virgin drinks.”

“I hate you.”

Tony took a deep breath and got up. He looked around, and he quickly spotted a curly brown mop of hair. 

Tony stopped near one of the chairs at Peter’s table, “Hey, kid.” 

Peter looked at him slightly alarmed. “Oh, hey, Stark. Mister Stark. Tony. Mister Stark.”

“Tony’s fine, kid. Can I sit here?” Tony pointed at a chair at the table.

“Yeah, yeah. Go ahead. And I’m twenty-six.” Peter shifted a bit in his seat.

Tony sat down and nodded. “Right. So, how’s everything?” A sprinkle of anxiety appeared in his chest.

Peter looked behind him and then back at Tony. “Everything’s pretty good, to be honest.” Tony smiled.

Before he could say anything else, Johnny Storm came back with two glasses of pink lemonade in his hands. “Here we are, two loser virgin drinks.”

Peter’s face lit up as he took one of the glasses, “One loser virgin and one sexy virgin.”

Johnny sat down next to Peter, “I’m the sexy virgin. Cheers.” He held up his glass.

Peter clinked his with Johnny’s, “Nope, I am.” He smiled wider as he took a sip.

As they both drank the lemonade, that’s when Tony saw it. Two identical silver rings on their ring fingers. 

_“How come you drank at the wedding then?”_

Tony almost choked on air.

They were _married_.

A small part of Tony was heartbroken that he wasn’t invited to the wedding. A big part of him was shocked at the idea of these two being in a relationship to begin with.

The Peter Parker Tony knew was humble and optimistic. Peter had a heart too big for his own good, and wasn’t the best people person. He was a great kid, sure, but it wasn’t a secret that Peter isn’t- _wasn’t_ the most popular in high school. Not even close. He was the kid in the back of the class getting straight As. Peter had a kind personality.

The Johnny Storm Tony’s seen is a type of person Tony knew very well. Johnny Storm was used to massive houses and people falling head over heels with him wherever he went. Johnny was probably just like Tony when he was that age. Tony knew that everything Johnny Storm had was practically given to him. He got all his luxuries from Reed Richards, Susan Storm, and Ben Grimm. He was probably spoiled beyond imagination. A self-centered superhuman who happened to be in a superhero team respected by everyone.

So, how the hell did Johnny Storm end up _marrying_ Peter Parker?

Tony cleared his throat and smiled, “Congrats.”

Peter said, “Huh?” at the same time that Johnny said, “Thanks!”

Peter had his eyebrows furrowed and he looked confused out of his mind. “Wait, what?”

Johnny sighed and Tony heard him mutter, “We’re married now, genius.”

Peter’s face lit up with clarity, “Oh! Right, right. Thanks.”

Tony let out a small laugh, “How’d you two meet?”

Peter set down his empty glass that Tony could only guess he gulped down in one shot. _Jesus Christ_. “I saved his ass from an evil robot.”

Johnny frowned, “ _Wrong_. I did a speech at his school.”

“Yeah, but we weren’t friends yet.”

“Sweetheart. Darling. Light of my life. He asked when we met, not when we became friends.”

“Yeah, we met with my mask on for the first time, matchstick.”

“No, that was after I did the speech.”

“Uh-uh. You did the speech after the attack. Do you have fucking memory issues?” 

“No, _you_ have memory issues because I’m not the one with the concussion twice a week.”

“That has nothing to do with my concussions-“

“It’s your head, Pete, it has everything to do with it.”

“No, it doesn’t-“

Tony internally groaned. He was even more confused now. 

When they were together, they became the stupidest pair of people in the entire universe. That’s saying a lot because Tony knew Thor. 

Tony set his glass down on the table as Peter and Johnny kept arguing over Peter’s concussions. 

He forced on a smile, “So, who proposed to who?”

Tony saw Peter suddenly get a warm smile on his face as he turned to look at Johnny. 

Johnny smiled as he leaned a little closer to Peter, “I did.”

Peter’s cheeks got pink, “After almost a year of trying.”

“Listen, at least I did it.” And then they gave each other long, loving looks. 

That’s when Tony saw it. Their love for each other in their eyes was the same kind of love Pepper’s eyes held when they had time alone together. And they did make more sense, now that Tony thought about it. Johnny Storm needed to be sure someone loved him not just because he was in the Fantastic Four. Peter Parker needed to make sure the people he loved were safe. Spider-man couldn’t care less about Johnny’s number of followers on instagram. The Human Torch could protect himself.

It made sense.

So, Tony carefully got up and left without either hero noticing.

Tony smiled as he heard their conversation while he left.

“How much did the rings really cost?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“It’s been months, _please_.”

“It’ll forever be a mystery.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you love me.”

“Unfortunately.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did yall like it? Leave a comment and let me know:)


End file.
